Beginning
by Re Shirogane
Summary: Dedicated for ELFL-Event: DEAR 2014, Eternal and Reincarnation. / Bagi Sasori dan Deidara, tak perlu ada kata cinta yang terucap. Mereka telah mengerti satu sama lain hanya dengan tatapan mata dan perbuatan. Itu saja. / Warning. MPreg / Mind To RnR?


_Beginning._

_._

_._

_Warning, MPreg._

_Dedicate for _**Eternal Love in Fleeting Lives Event: DEAR 2014.**

_._

_._

Bagi Sasori dan Deidara, tak perlu ada kata cinta yang terucap. Mereka telah mengerti satu sama lain hanya dengan tatapan mata dan perbuatan. Itu saja.

.

.

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"Kematian ... hanya permulaan, Dei."<p>

"Ya, kita akan melanjutkannya setelah ini selesai, _ne, _Danna?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lagi <strong>_**nidurin**_** Ryo. Mau dihangatkan sekarang makanannya?—**

**Enggak usah. Aku pulang sekarang.— **_**Send**_

Sasori menekan tombol utama ponsel pintarnya, dan langsung disambut oleh potret Deidara yang memasang pose _selfie _menggunakan kamera depan bersama seorang bayi berambut merah di pangkuannya sebagai _wallpaper_. Mereka berdua tersenyum dengan lebar. Di bagian atas tengah layar, waktu menunjukkan pukul 20:00.

Jam pulang kantor telah lewat tiga jam sedang pekerjaannya baru selesai tiga menit lalu. Diletakkannya ponsel di samping laptop yang sebentar lagi akan dimatikannya, lalu segera pulang. Tiba-tiba ia ingin segera mendengar suara jeritan kecil Ryo yang selalu ramai jika diajak berbicara.

Sedang menunggu perangkat satu itu mati dengan sempurna, seseorang membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih tinggal untuk kerja lembur. Biasanya yang belum pulang hingga saat ini dan selalu membuka pintu kantornya tanpa permisi hanyalah Hidan.

Sasori menggulirkan pandangan, rambut berwarna perak tiba di netranya. Benar saja, Hidan.

Menyeringai kecil, Hidan membuka mulut, "bagaimana malam ini?". Pertanyaan yang tidak jelas, memang. Tapi bagi Sasori yang setiap hari dijejali pertanyaan yang sama, ia tidak perlu merasa aneh.

"Tidak", jawabnya kecil sambil mengambil jas yang tersampir di punggung kursi dengan tangan kiri dan meraih ponsel di tangan satunya. "Ya, ya. Waktu bersama keluarga memang terlalu berharga untuk dibuang demi ke bar, bukan?". Sindiran Hidan hanya dibalas dengan dengusan dan punggungnyapun ditelan oleh pintu _elevator_.

.

**Enggak usah. Aku pulang sekarang.—**

Ketika Deidara meletakkan ponsel di nakas meja, ia tak sengaja mengeluarkan putingnya dari mulut seseorang. Ryo mengeluh kecil karena aktivitas menyusunya diganggu.

Deidara mendengus menahan tawa. Wajah lucu bayinya yang gembul dan merengut ditatapnya. Merupakan kebahagiaan besar baginya bisa melahirkan, melihat, dan membesarkan bayi lucu seperti Ryo langsung dari rahimnya.

Tubuhnya istimewa. Sangat istimewa, Deidara tahu itu. Hanya sedikit sekali orang yang memiliki tubuh sepertinya dan bisa melahirkan bayi kecil nan sehat seperti dirinya.

Dulu, sewaktu tahu dirinya hamil, Sasori bukan kepalang bahagianya. Pemuda yang selalu memiliki wajah muda itu menjadi keluar dari karakter aslinya. Sangat jauh. Dia menjadi sangat protektif—meski sebelum hamil pun satu kantor tahu bagaimana protektifnya Sasori terhadap Deidara.

Meski tidak menghubungi setiap beberapa jam sekali seperti orang kebanyakan, Sasori selalu menyempatkan diri di tengah waktu luangnya yang sangat terbatas. Dirinya dilarang bekerja, takut kecapaian katanya—dan Deidara bersumpah, waktu Sasori mengatakan hal itu dengan tersirat, ia bisa melihat sedikit rona di pipi Sasori yang dipalingkan.

Hisapan di pucuk dada menyadarkannya dari kenangan itu. Tak peduli sudah berapa banyak air susu yang diminum Ryo, bayi itu selalu haus. Menghisap dengan sekuat mungkin agar mendapatkan banyak susu.

Saat pertama kali Deidara menyusui Ryo yang ditengkurapkan di dadanya setelah proses operasi, Deidara sedikit merasa geli—menggelitik—merayapi bahunya. Bukan, dia bukannya jijik atau bagaimana. Hanya saja ia merasa tidak percaya harus melakukannya.

Tapi terenyuh oleh Sasori yang berjongkok di sisinya sembari mengelus kepala pirangnya beserta menyentuh kecil kepala bayinya yang masih lunak, Deidara tahu kalau ini adalah kewajibannya.

Maka dengan lembut dan tanpa ragu, Deidara mengarahkan pucuk payudara miliknya ke mulut Ryo yang ketika itu belum diberi nama. Ryo langsung menghisapnya dengan kuat, langsung saja Deidara ditabrak sensasi yang sangat membahagiakan. Rasanya seperti ada yang menghisap darah dari lukamu, mengalir. Tapi dilakukan oleh buah hati milik mereka sendiri. Sekejab ia merasa bahagia, lengkap sebagai seorang ibu dan pihak yang didominasi.

Derak gagang pintu kamar yang dibuka menyadarkan Deidara dari lamunan, juga sorotan cahaya berbentuk persegi dari lampu ruang keluarga yang menyala. Tak perlu menolehkan kepala untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang, suara langkah kaki itu sudah teramat diingatnya. Tumit kaki terbalut kaus kaki menapak lantai terlebih dahulu, kemudian diiringi seretan ringan dan pintu yang ditutup.

"_Okaeri, _Danna_. Warui, ne, _gak bisa menyambut seperti biasa. Ada yang _kolok_", katanya dengan suara pelan. Ryo yang menggeliat langsung ditepuk-tepuk tulang belikatnya agar tertidur kembali.

"_Tadaima_", balas Sasori sembari menaiki ranjang kemudian duduk dibelakang Deidara dan mengelus kepalanya sebentar. Matanya mengamati Ryo yang hampir terlelap.

Tercium bau khas sabun antiseptik yang digunakan Sasori, rupanya dia mandi di kamar mandi luar terlebih dahulu baru ke kamar. Deidara selalu marah kalau Sasori mandi di kamar mandi dalam jika Ryo sedang tidur, terlalu berisik katanya. Tak dinyana, ternyata Sasori yang pendiam selalu menjadi brutal jika berhadapan dengan kamar mandi.

Pikiran jahil yang muncul karena rindu dengan suara Ryo menyambangi Sasori. Diulurkannya tangan ke arah _areola _Deidara, kemudian menggunakan ujung jari telunjuk, ditariknya daerah itu agar puting Deidara keluar dari mulut Ryo.

Sontak saja Ryo menangis keras karena kegiatannya diganggu, dan Sasori yang sedang menyeringai kecil dihadiahi pelototan tajam Deidara. "Danna! Ryo baru tidur lima menit. Lima menit!", serunya kesal.

"Biar saja". Diangkatnya Ryo, digendong ke posisi tidur lalu ia turun dari ranjang. Ia selalu menyukai menggendong Ryo ketika tidak mengenakan atasan karena banyak bagian kulitnya yang bersinggungan dengan kulit lembut bayi beriris biru itu. Dikecupnya pipi gembul Ryo dengan teramat lembut, dibonusi bau khas yang hanya dihasilkan oleh bayi.

Sayup-sayup lantunan kecil Sasori terdengar dan tangis Ryo mereda. Ia mengemut jempolnya. Kekesalan Deidara langsung turun melihat pemandangan itu. Disusunnya beberapa bantal untuk dijadikan sandaran, ia kembali teringat bahwa butuh perjuangan yang teramat sangat besar untuk mencapai situasi ini dan ia merasa puas karena telah memerjuangkan segalanya.

Seperti kata guru kimianya dulu di sekolah akhir, bahwa tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang sia-sia. Semuanya memiliki arti dan menghasilkan sesuatu. Sekarang, ketika ia sudah merasakannya, barulah ia menyadari makna dari jalinan kata sederhana itu.

Tak berapa lama Ryo sudah kembali terlelap karena terlalu lelah bermain seharian. Ditidurkannya di sisi ranjang yang rapat dengan dinding, setelah selesai ia merebahkan diri di sebelah Deidara, pada bagian terluar ranjang.

"Danna tidak mau makan, un?" tanyanya sambil menatap Sasori. Yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan pandangan yang lebih dalam kemudian berbisik kecil, "tidak lapar."

"Haah, hari ini aku lelah sekali, un. Ryo tidak mau tidur, biasanya kan dia selalu tidur setelah mandi pagi, tapi hingga sore maunya main terus. Aku sampai enggak bisa kerja apa-apa", mulainya sambil menopangkan dagu ke bahu Sasori dan memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan.

Sasori mengelus bahu Deidara yang terbuka karena piyamanya belum dikancingkan dengan sempurna menggunakan tangan yang dijadikan bantalan, setelah itu ia memiringkan tubuh menghadap Deidara yang ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

Ditangkupnya wajah Sasori dengan sebelah tangan. Cahaya kekuningan yang tercipta dari lampu dinding menciptakan kurva-kurva gelap yang terbentuk karena struktur wajah Sasori. Diarahkannya ibu jari ke ekor mata, merasakan kerut-kerut teramat tipis yang ada disebabkan stres pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

"Danna pasti lelah sekali, ne?" kendati ia tak memandang Sasori tepat di mata, dirinya tahu kalau satu-satunya pengisi ruang hatinya itu sedang menatapnya. Tangan Sasori yang merambati punggung dan menariknya mendekat diketahuinya, maka tanpa diminta ia pun menelusupkan wajah di sela leher.

"Aku berharap segalanya akan terus seperti ini. Tapi yang ada hanyalah kefanaan", bisik Deidara.

"Sudah aku bilang dari _dulu, _semua pasti abadi. Meski harus berulang kali mati lalu dilahirkan kembali."

Deidara terkikik kecil ketika mengingat janji yang Sasori bisikkan sebelum mereka pergi ke Sunagakure. "Dan Danna tidak pernah bohong, kan, un?" yakinnya sebelum mengecup bibir Sasori lalu kembali melesakkan wajah untuk menutupi rona yang menjalar.

Sasori hanya mendengus lalu mengecup pelipis Deidara sebelum berbisik tepat di telinga, "_oyasumi"._

.

.

Tamat.

.

.

_Author's Note_:

Holaaaaa...! Eta kembalii ke sini setelah beberapa bulan melanglang buana ke fandom dan _pair_ sebelah. Jadiiii, di cerita ini Eta ngambil tema _Reborn_ atau Kelahiran Kembali karena Eta gak tahan buat cerita M-Preg dan keberadaan Jovan di rumah sayang untuk tidak dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin. Hehe. Dan juga tema _Eternal _atau Keabadian.

"_**Kematian ... hanyalah permulaan". **_**–Lord Henry Blackwood, Sherlock Holmes.**

Terima kasih untuk yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca.

Akhir kata,

_Mind to review?_

_P.S: _Ayo ramaikan **Eternal Love in Fleeting Lives Event: DEAR 2014 **dan sebarkan pesona SasoDei...!

.

.

Bogor. Minggu. 14 September 2014. Pukul 15:44.


End file.
